After
by Tera
Summary: How Aya almost lost her powers...


After ****

After

By Tera

"MIST – Mitochondria Investigation and Suppression Team," Aya read off the glass on the door. She was becoming very tense as she leaned against the rigid wall waiting to be interviewed in the MIST office. From the short distance between her and the door she could hear several voices yelling and screaming about the position. It made her more nervous. She was dressed up for the interview, wearing make-up and a tight knee-length skirt with a stuffy, but complimenting black jacket. Close to her chest dangled one of Maeda's lucky charms, perhaps nothing more than superstition, but so far it had never failed her. It felt unnatural, as Aya had never been much for uniforms or suits. She preferred instead her old black leather jacket, blue jeans and boots with a pistol at her side to get the job done. But this was a very important interview. In a sense it felt like she was meeting her destiny, what she had been created for in some twisted way. Then again she didn't believe in destiny, more like she created her own. 

If this was not destiny then it was for someone else, for her sister and her mother that she stood waiting in the cool hallway. 

__

I'm here for them, because of that night in the Chrysler Building… 

* * *

Eve was dead. The mitochondria and nucleus ceased their struggle making the strange power finish its torment of Aya's cells. Her power was gone now. All of it happening in one gasp for the musty air, one moment in Eve's chamber. That one moment was when her troubles had melted away like the ice on a hot summer's day. Now powerless, the not so invincible Aya Brea sat on the top floor of the Chrysler building wondering what to do next. Sordid mitochondria covered her surroundings, oozing from the walls along with a bright light beaming down onto her. With an attempt to gather her composure she inhaled the air with a troubled smile, hearing a little girl's voice whisper into her ear. 

Maya was now within her. Her thoughts intertwined with Aya's like a secret bond that twins often possessed. Both consciousnesses at home in what had been the organism that held the most advanced Mitochondria on the planet – Aya Brea's body. 

It was a relief that she was no longer super-human. It had been a great responsibility; one Aya had been rushed into against her will. On that night her powers appeared it felt as if she had been beckoned to the Opera and once there, Eve's eyes had fixed on her, deciding for her when she would awaken. Taking a big sigh she realized that she could finally be normal.

__

I don't want to be treated differently.

The way her powers had made her stand out had reminded her of the loss of her family, instead of special powers it was having no mother. She still remembered that day when she had been riding in a car with her mother and sister, then suddenly the sweet moment had come to a fatal halt. Losing this chunk of her family had made the people around her pity her, she was unlike all the other children. She had hated their pity, as much as she hated that fact that in one instant everything could all slip away. Their sympathies had not made her bitter though. Rather they continued to remind her of her painful past. She just wanted one day where she might awaken and not think about the empty bed below. 

This loss and emptiness had made her become a cop; she didn't want to see anyone go through loosing something so close to them. She worked hard to prevent whatever was possible in her limited power. Still, she knew even with all her efforts that she couldn't help everyone.

Eve is a part of me… 

In a sense she had also killed a part of herself with Eve's death. The same cells that had caused Aya to have a resistance to the mutant Mitochondria had also taken over Melissa Peace's body. All they had really wanted was freedom. In an abominable way they wanted to take their freedom from Humans who hadn't seemed any worthier of controlling the world then they did. _Look what humanity has done after all…_ They had stripped the world, threatened Mother Nature so perhaps it was natural that she would want to fight back. And Aya had killed this. She had killed to protect her humanity, but sometimes she wondered what would it have to take to become like Eve.

What would Aya do next? As she sat in the slimy room she knew now, more then ever that she had never wanted the power. Still, the TV News and Papers would pick the story up for sure. It would be a circus of interviews and two-bit talk shows making it into a big deal while she would try to move on. She didn't want to talk about it; she just wanted to go back to the way things were before she remembered the past. No powers, no Eve and no burden.

__

Aya? 

Yeah, Maya?

We…we can't go home yet…

No, it's over… I'm free from these powers.

__

But she will come back, I know she will.

Maya, we're free. My body isn't hot I don't feel it.

__

I'll, I will have to go I'll have to release them. I'll have to go…

NO! YOU can't leave me; we're finally together again.

__

I want to go home… I want to see mom.

MAYA! 

The walls seemed to waver, fickle things that bent over when the blonde looked at them. Aya rubbed her eyes, there had to be something wrong with them. It didn't matter, the walls grew more crooked and her legs weak, faltering to make her drop to the dirty floor. Her body became numb as it felt like goose bumps climbed up her arms making her feel like she was on fire.

MAYA?!

__

Aya, you have to be strong, you can't let her win. 

I'm getting hot!!

__

I wasn't the one that was chosen I wasn't suppose to be the first, but you'll always have a part of me with you.

I don't want to fight her, I don't want to see them die, I don't want to remember!

__

You're the only hope they have…

* * *

"NEXT!" The older man opened the door and yelled. Instantly, she was snapped out of her memories and reminded of where she stood now. Years had past after Maya left her and she had devoted her life to tracking down Mutants who spread over the countryside. She was proud of her work knowing she was the best around even if she was always alone… With no attachments to the world, determination in her eyes and a strong walk she entered the warm office.

"Ah, Agent Brea you're the one I wanted to see." The man said smiling at her file. "Someone who actually has experience in killing these mutant monsters." He pulled out the chair for her on the other side of the lofty desk. 

She took the seat, "Yes, sir I do." Aya would work here and she would do her best, hoping that one-day maybe she wouldn't be the only one they had. Someday there might be others?

__

This is for you Maya.

Suddenly she turned her head, swearing she heard a little girl laughing.

_____________________________________________

Site + http://chere.nu/writing

Email + chere@rydia.org


End file.
